Daria Zarek
XipWaJd.jpg General Information Name: Daria Zarek Age: Sixteen Weight: 117 lbs Height: 5'3 Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: A+ DoB: April 16th Apperance Mabel pines by katebox-d90kdop.jpg 9cfH5Ao.jpg Daria is a small girl short and kind of thin. Puberty hasn't really kicked in full force yet and she's kind of embarrassed by her... lack of curves compared to allot of her peers at Kasaihana high school. If there's anything that stands out about Daria, it's her fashion choices. Big bulky sweaters that often have pictures or her name on them, most would consider them gaudy. But Daria is simple and just wears what she likes. She also tends to always smile despite the circumstances at the moment, brandishing her braces for everyone to see. Behavior/Personality Daria is a spunky, happy, optimistic person who always seems to have a smile on her face despite what might be happening at the moment. It is her outgoing, and oftentimes fearless curiosity that can often get her into trouble, but it can also come in handy at times. Her brother can often times become frustrated or annoyed by Daria's inability to be aware of her silliness at times, but he can never manage to be mad at her too long. Despite her upbeat optimistic nature, at times she's quick to get her feelings hurt. Maria is a terrible liar and avoids it at all costs, if she does try she typically ends up blurting out everything. She is also kind of flighty, especially when it comes to boys. She often crushes on a guy then turns around and falls for another in matter of minutes. Maria has a thing for boy music groups the walls of her room often plastered with pictures of the newest teen heart throb. She can be naive, and can be overly trusting this can often times get her in trouble and ultimately leads to her feelings being hurt. Daria is very close to her brother, to the point some people find it kind of weird at school. However, this is due to the fact of the twins abilities. The pair was often criticized and ridiculed when they were children to the point of being bullied. So the pair chose to stay close to one another, when you're the only two around that have visions then it's best to stick together. This doesn't mean that Daria is incapable of making friends or being friendly with others it's just that no matter what Damian is involved as well. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: High school student 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Basic self defense Other than being taught how to kick someone in the shin and run, Dad is really doesn't have a fighting style per say. But she really hasn't been exposed to any kind of situation that she would have to fight. Perhaps this is something she might have to take up in the future. Flow of battle: ' Sei Despite not really having a fighting style she has had a few scuffles in her time. She really doesn't like violence of any kind and that means if she doesn't have to she won't. She makes sure there is always a different way before she resorts to something that might hurt another person. 'Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Abilities eJqQMaWl.jpg Both Daria and her twin brother Damian, we're born psychis and are precogs possessing psychic abilities that give them visions. However these abilities can only work when the twins are in close proximity to each other. If they are separated neither one can use their abilities. Both possess the ability to see and communicate with the dead. Empathic Precognition Daria being an empath has visions associated with the emotions of others. However this only happens when she is in a heightened emotional state. She can pinpoint what might happen through the emotions protected in the vision, but this may not always be accurate and many time the emotions are to heavy for her to even make sense of them. Also being an empath she can easily become overwhelmed by large groups of people. She has learned over the years how to block out the emotions of people around her but it is still difficult sometimes. If she is exposed to a highly emotional state for too long it can leave her drained not only mentally but physically as well. Often times becoming fatigued. Shared Vision Daria has the ability to share a vision with another person, but has only been able to share them with her brother so far. This is usually how she tries to make sense of everything. Even with his help things can be so jumbled that can't make any sense of it. Limitations Both of the twins have time limits on their abilities. If they try to use the abilities more than three times in a certain period of time it can cause permanent damage to their brain and can even leave them in a vegetable like state in serious situations. deadlynosebleed.gif 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies Kaho_Mizuki.jpg 2926724.jpg Mother: Helena Zarek Daria's mother also has psychic abilities but not to the extent of her children. She works as a shrine maiden in district 2, and is well known for giving fortunes to the visitors. The children grew up at the shrine along with their grandfather till he passed away. Daria has a fairly good relationship with her but there has always been a distance, because it's hard for her mother to understand Daria and Damian's abilities. tumblr_nhncjckm1l1rurm3so1_1280_kindlephoto-2222846.jpg tumblr_ndx9quN08y1u1maa1o1_1280.jpg Brother: Damian Zarek Daria and her brother are very close and very rarely are apart. They have learned that their abilities are connected and neither can use them without the other. The pair do have their differences but for the most part they get along. 'Background' little_pines_by_rimon-d56e5sw.jpg|Daria and Damian as children. Daria is had a fairly simple childhood, her mother unaware that she was even pregnant gave birth to the twins. Daria being born five seconds before her brother. They children never new their father and it was something their mother always seemed to be almost secretive about. When asked she would typically give some half ass excuse, and say that their father just wasn't in the picture. They grew up in a house just adjacent to the shrine their mother and grandfather cared for. Early on their mother saw them exhibit their psychic abilities. Due to her own childhood and adolescence she did her best to try to teach the twins to keep their power hidden. School when they were younger was often difficult because the twins had more of a bond with each other than the other children. They were often teased and picked on, Damian especially Daria was often his savior against bullies. Their mother taught them never to use their abilities against others. But after an incident where Damian began drawing visions in art class that depicted a boy in their class dying after being hit by a car they pair was looked upon negatively. Especially when the vision came true just a week later. They often hopped from school to school, their mother even teaching them at home at one point. Now that the twins are in their teens their mother has decided that they really need that interaction with others their age. Enrolling them into Kasaihana High School. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Student